Temari's House Rules
by animeangel876
Summary: Temari only has 4 main house rules when she goes away which her brothers' usually stick by but Gaara's in the attic and Kankurou is out. Why would Temari need to make a new rule if they were perfect. No implied Sandcest,a little Shikamaru x Temari One-sho


Just a pointless little one-shot. No Sandcest is implied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Temari visited Konoha to see her boyfriend of 2 years she always had a feeling of regret leaving her brothers' behind. It wasn't because she was leaving for a weeks. It was because she was afraid of leaving her home and youngest brother in Kankuro's "capable" hands.

He would always say, "No problem Temari, things will be just as they were when you come home"

But they weren't.

The last two visits away meant disaster back in Suna. Kankuro had burnt their kitchen to charcoal trying to cook dinner for Temari for her "welcome home dinner" which consisted of her brothers' and a few close friends. The other time was Kankuro tried to make her room "romantic" for her and Shikamaru when she came back from Konoha bringing him too. His idea of romantic concluded of a warm bath with scented candles and petals floating on the water's edge. The only problem was, the flower that Kankuro had chosen was Chicory. A beautiful flower – a flower that Temari was allergic to.

She spent the next week in bed covered in a rash. But the other week that Shikamaru stayed was more and enough to make up for.

Temari knew Kankuro meant well but was kind of clumsy when choosing things that always somehow involved her.

So to save herself harm which consisted of four simple house rules. These rules were stuck to the refrigerator door.

_If it's open – close it._

_If it's on the floor – pick it up._

_If it's dirty – clean it._

_If it's hungry – feed it._

The last rule was meant towards her pet weasels. Temari had 7 in total, she adored each and every one of them. She always left Gaara to take care of her precious weasels. He had a schedule 24/7, literally with his insomnia and all so he had plenty of time to take what Gaara called "a waste of few minutes" to feed them.

The new rules seemed to be simple solutions that were mostly effective. Kankuro had trouble with the cleaning one but he wasn't dirty just really untidy.

Here Temari was leaving for Konoha once again.

* * *

"I'm home!" Temari yelled. She was back from her 3-week trip to Konoha and felt very refreshed. Upon checking the weasels cages and noted they were fed and sleeping. Smiling to herself Temari knew Gaara could be dependable whenever she left the village.

Taking out Kamatari, Temari give him a little stroke on the back affectionately and put him back in his cage.

It just occurred to Temari that it was a little weird for her home to be this quiet on a weekend.

"Gaara? Kankuro?"

Running upstairs Temari peeked into Kankuro's room and saw that he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's out with Kumo and Hayi?" Temari muttered to herself. Kankuro was always out with him and his puppet troupe.

_Scratch…_

There was a weird noise coming from the attic. As if rummaging through her family's ancient possessions.

Slowly creeping up the attic stairs, Temari had one of her smaller fans in case she did have to attack.

Peering over the dusty boxes Temari saw that it was only Gaara.

"Oh, Gaara…What are you doing up here?" Temari cussed. She didn't want any dust getting downstairs.

Gaara was looking over photographs in an old album. There were photographs of different relatives of the Sabaku family. Grandparents, Uncle Yashamaru, Mother, Father.

"Why would you be looking at these Gaara?"

"Everyone of these people hated me…except you and Kankuro…will it all go away again?" Gaara murmured studying a certain picture of their mother pregnant with Temari and their father smiling proudly by her side.

"What? Gaara of course not. Kankuro and I love you. You're our little brother and I'll always be your big sister and Kankuro will always be your big brother. Well he's more of a big bother but still. Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"Is it okay to call you Onii-san?" Gaara murmured pressing his head into his hands.

"Huh?" Temari spluttered confused. This wasn't her little brother.

"Will you always be there?"

"Gaara, look at me" Temari spoke a little harshly.

Tears were streaming down Gaara's eyes, he was just like that little confused 6 year old again.

"Gaara, come here you have to stop being paranoid" Temari whispered wiping tears and hugging Gaara closely.

Gaara didn't know what to do or think so lay there motionless. If this was love then he had a lot to learn…

Two months on and the rules are still there same when Temari leaves for Konoha. Kankuro is none the wiser about Temari and Gaara's moment in the attic. The rules are still stuck to the refrigerator door but Temari has added an extra rule.

_If it's open – close it._

_If it's on the floor – pick it up._

_If it's dirty – clean it._

_If it's hungry – feed it._

_If it's sad – love it._

* * *

This came from looking at my mom's fridge magnet which have similar rules. Aw well. You know the usual R&R. 


End file.
